1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an electronic device for wireless communication. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an electronic device capable of forming a loop for wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, consumer electronic devices are getting more and more diverse. For example, a consumer can find mobile phones, mobile music players, personal digital assistants and tablet computers on the shelves of various shops.
Bluetooth is a convenient technology that enables the consumer electronic devices to communicate with one another. For example, a Bluetooth mobile phone can transmit the conversation of a phone call to a Bluetooth headset wirelessly. Similarly, a Bluetooth music player can transmit the music to a Bluetooth headset wirelessly. Many such applications can be derived from the Bluetooth technology.